


Under the Influence

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Idk how to rate stuff, Pre HTTYD 2, Rating because there's making out, Though it doesn't really matter because there wouldn't be spoilers anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write something about the Berk teens getting drunk and include some Hiccup/Astrid in that.</p><p>Snotlout thinks it will be fun to watch Hiccup make a fool of himself while drunk on his birthday.<br/>It's fun, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Contrary to popular belief, Hiccup was not a particular lightweight when it came to alcohol.

Okay, so  _popular belief_ was maybe pushing it a little; most people could not care less about whether or not Hiccup could hold his mead. There were far more important things to think about, to discuss. At least, that's the way it should be. As with many other things, Snotlout seemed to be the exception to the rule.

The  _idiot_ had gotten in his head that the perfect way to celebrate the chief's son's 20th birthday was by getting him drunk and watch him making a fool of himself. Hiccup remembered overhearing him tell the twins that "it'll be hilarious to watch him try to walk home with a peg leg." which Hiccup resented more than a little bit. He shrugged it off, Snotlout had never been particularly sensitive to these issues, and continued on with his day as if he hadn't heard it.

The thing everyone seemed to forget was that Hiccup's father was Stoick, the Vast. And maybe Hiccup didn't inherit many of his qualities - most of them - but he definitely didn't "pass out drooling after a mug of brew", as he heard Tuffnut say in response to Snotlout's nice comment.

And yes. The only reason why he wholeheartedly accepted the invitation was to prove them wrong.  _No_ , that didn't make him petty. It didn't!

Yeah, it totally did.

* * *

Now, saying Hiccup could hold himself pretty well under the influence was not the same as saying he didn't get drunk at all. Because he  _did_ , though it only became really obvious once the second mug of mead was empty and he as grinning like an idiot and laughing at everything. And the worst part of it was that it always came out as this high pitched laugh that he hated and made him sound like he was 13 again and his voice was changing. But really, no one could actually blame him from laughing so much.

Snotlout, the brilliant mind behind this get together, was strangely clingy. He stood up from his seat and stumbled his way to Hiccup's side, curling a heavy arm tightly around his shoulders and telling him how much he meant to him. Hiccup laughed in his face, and Snotlout shushed him - placing a finger over his lips and everything - before continuing on to thank the gods for Hiccup being there today, and thank him for making dragons his bitches, and then proceeded to lay his head on Hiccup's shoulder and give him a prolonged hug that was making Hiccup rather uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Fishlegs was also acting out of his comfort zone, completely invading Ruffnut's personal space and saying something in a voice too quiet and slurred for Hiccup to understand what it was. He decided, when he saw Ruff wiggling her eyebrows, that he really didn't want to know. At least the happenings on the other side of the table were enough to get Snotlout up and strutting over to try to woo Ruffnut himself. With the lack of touch everyone was used to, he pushed them both apart and took a seat between them, grinning up at Ruffnut - who was more than willing to allow him to try and top whatever Fishlegs had told her. It was all too surreal, and Hiccup wondered how much Ruff would regret her receptiveness in the morning.

Tuffnut was busy covering his ears and vehemently trying not to listen to whatever was happening between his sister and the two others. His other alternative was, apparently, getting too drunk to ever remember any of it. It was quite amusing watching him attempting to drink with his elbows, since he didn't seem willing to uncover his ears. He eventually settled for covering his right ear with his shoulder and use his right hand to pick up the mug. Hiccup was sure more mead fell to Tuff's lap than inside his mouth.

The incredibly high pitched giggled that left him as he watched up was abruptly interrupted when Astrid claimed all of his attention with a hand placed on his thigh, strategically close to his crotch, and Hiccup practically choked on air when he turned his head quickly to the side, only to find her nonchalantly drinking out of  _his_ mug. Up until then she had been but a comforting presence at his side, oddly quiet while she messed up his hair, idly twirling her fingers in it. Hiccup wasn't sure when it was that her hand her dropped from the back of his neck to his thigh, but right then he just stared blankly at her, his reaction time too slow to think of a quip.

"This is boring." Astrid finally spoke, fingers moving softly against his pants and Hiccup wanted to cry. She put down the mug silently, her movements as sure and steady as they always were, and he wondered if she was even tipsy at all. Before Hiccup could suggest they leave and do something else - he didn't think anyone would notice they absence - her lips were all over his and all he could do was let out a startled gasp and melt into it.

The taste of sweet brew heavy in her tongue cleared up any doubts about her drinking. Well, that and the fact that Astrid wouldn't kiss him like  _that_ around their friends if she wasn't intoxicated. Hiccup was not complaining, not by a long shot, and his hands automatically settled on the curve of her waist to pull her into his lap. As if to confirm that she was, in fact, drunk, Astrid gladly climbed on top of him, sitting comfortably on his thighs and straddling him as she had so many times before when they were in private. Hiccup was too far gone to remember that was not the case in that particular moment and wrapped his arms tightly around her frame, pulling her to him and working his mouth against her fervently.

It was a loud, obnoxious whine that reminded them of where they were and who they were with. Hiccup broke the kiss and looked at Astrid through glazed eyes, before peeking over her shoulder to see Snotlout complaining about how unfair it was that his plan had failed and Hiccup was getting lucky instead of drooling on the table. Giving it no importance, Hiccup turned his attention to Astrid again and smiled. She smiled back in silent agreement and stood up from his lap.

Hiccup took a bow after he stood. "Thank you very much for the birthday party. M'lady and I have more important issues to attend to."

Astrid chuckled and tugged harshly on his arm, dragging him out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write people being drunk. I very rarely drink and when I do it's really not a lot. I apologize if this was horrible.
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated, as would constructive criticism.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
